Naruto invades ranma
by alex-uk
Summary: Naruto at the age of 6 is beaten and teleported to the Ranma's world, Naruto intercupts the nekoken training and continues to travel with Ranma
1. Chapter 1

In Nerima it started out as any 'normal' day albeit a bit more wet, when starting at the edge closest to the nearby forest, the peace and normality was shattered forever.

As this new element entered they lives, many were unsure of how 'normal' these wandering battles will become. Course this one was one of many between panda and girl, father and son, Genma and Ranma. Charging down the street carrying huge backpacks, which the girl seemly was able to completely ignore the possible weight of said object and still bounce of walls, lamp posts and roofs as she battled the panda always one step ahead and compete devoid of damage. The same could not be said of the panda as it was visibly becoming slower, more damaged, and using more tricks to try and win.

The fox following them was missed by many as they were more interested in the battle taking place just ahead of it, seeing the end of the very one-sided fight the fox stepped froward and waited the end before walking up to the girl and then grabbing onto the feet of the panda with a few of its many tails, glance up and then continue on in the direction the fight was in. The girl shrugged this of as a normal happening before walking after the fox and catching up to it. Leaning down, many joked to themselves that she was holding a conversation with the fox before they passed a down another street and out of sight.

"So, ya know where we going?" Ranma asked leaning down to his older brother, said older brother rolled his eyes at him before answering.

"Yes I do, its the Tendo Dojo, course I've no idea why we're going there. But knowing Genma, its most likely to steal, sell you, or freeload in some way." Both knowing this to be true tried to come up with the best way to avoid or stop the waiting problem ahead, course without knowing what it was, they had little they could come up with.

-meanwhile-

"KASUMI, NABIKI, AKANE" Bellowed a voice with a hint of tears somehow added at the end. After the timely entrance of Akane, the family was gathered and the meeting started. "My old friend, Genma, will be arriving today with his son. It was decided way back to join the two schools of anything goes martial arts into one school and to do so we engaged him to one of my daughters, you, and they should be here shortly." This then started Soun crying and going on about schools being joined and whatnot. Akane being the level headed person she was displayed this by blowing up and shouting at her father.

"WHAT!!!! I'M NOT GETTING ENGAGED TO SOME BOY!!!" Course this started a few mental images in some and a few mental laughters after all SHE was Nabiki and didn't show HER feelings so loudly or openly, so instead used the opening in the conversation left by the echoes of Akane's shout to dig for information.

"So, is he cute?" Kasumi either picking up the information dig or seemly as detached as always asked.

"Is he young, oh younger men are so. boring" The full meaning of this was completely unknown and had a wide range of possibility which many after a look at her face would shrug off, as impossible for someone like her to even know of let alone Think of.

"I don't know" answered their father in a emotion less voice, which lasted the length of the sentence before drown in tears again. Nabiki outraged at this lack of information promptly asked

"What do you mean you DONT KNOW?" with the promise of pain tacked to the end if it wasn't good enough of an answer.

"I've never meet him" their father replied as if such a thing was completely logically and normal for a person able to be engaged to marry one of his daughters. Any further conversation was halted by a knocking at the door, which Soun promptly took as an escape and ran to answer it, shouting.

"Oh, that must be them." Nabiki wanting a early advantage to choose to accept or not quickly followed, before ran back screaming.

"hey hey, its alright the panda knocked out, no reason to be afraid." said a soft voice as the person entered the room, followed by a panda dragged along by a multi-tailed fox, a large multi-tailed fox. Soun with his impressing display of completely ignoring the unusual, rushes back up to the person and asks the much thought question.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" Ranma glances round the room before a quick side glance at the fox, then nodding

"Yes I'm Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts. hmm really need to shorten that." his says before mumbling the last part to himself yet was still heard by the ones paying attention past the yes.

"Oh happy days, now the schools can be joined." Soun said before latching on Ranma and giving a hug. A few seconds pass before he releases Ranma and holding him at arm length and staring at 'his' chest only to see two mounds that shouldn't be there. Nabiki always quick to revalue information, walked over and poking 'his' chest before turning and saying over her shoulder.

"Well done dad, you engaged us to a girl" This sent her father saying that he was told it was a boy. Before it could get to far out of hand the fox nudged Ranma, and meaningfully glances over to the still knocked out panda.

"Well actually I am, and before you say about my breasts, its a curse. I'll show you if we can sit down." Ranma interrupted and then overran any possible comebacks about gender before they could start. This lead to all of them sitting round the table, even the fox. Holding up his hand before anyone could speak, he asked for some hot and cold water before starting. This of course confused most, but Kasumi quickly fulfilled the request.

"All I'm about to say is true and i will prove it at the end, but first, who here believe in magic or that it exists in some way?" Ranma started and looked round sees blank staring eyes moved on. "ok then, magic exists and has lots of forms, we, me, my father and my older brother happened upon one of the forms, curses." stopping shortly to glance round to see that he had they attention went on. "Each of us got a different curse but with the same basic workings, cold water would 'turn on' the curse, while hot 'turn off' the curse. We got these curses at a Advanced aerial training ground, of course our guild" glare at panda "was following a training ground Manuel of places NOT to visit, course this was in Chinese and he didn't bother learning it. Now my curse is spring of drowned girl." so saying he pour a bit of hot water on 'herself and grow a few inches and more defined muscles, and becoming a boy. Waiting for the shock to lessen a little, poured some onto the fox. "My brother has the curse of spring of drowned fox. And my father spring of drowned panda." After saying this threw the rest of the hot water at the sleeping panda, changing it into a fat, bald, old man. Ranma glanced back at the family before trying to lessen the shock of seeing the girl and fox turn into boys.

"Oh, then your problem is that bad," Soun said compete ignoring the fact, that it is in fact a big possible problem. "This is Kasumi, she's 19, Nabiki 17, and Akane who's 16. Well pick your finacee then." Of course everyone was at that moment worried for his mental health before they tried to avoid the situation. But was stopped by the fox-turned boy.

"err, should they at least get to 'know' each other before choose a 'lifelong' mate" This statement was quickly pounced upon by Nabiki who realised that is way she didn't have to give up her sister to get out.

"Yes, dad this is something that takes time after all, unless you don't want us to be 'happy' with the choice, and i 'know' you wont want that to happen 'would you'." Nabiki asked/demanded of her father with her so sweet its sicking, and so innocent but deadly gleam in her eye. Soun quickly picking up the hints to wait or suffer, a lot, agreed that such things take time and should be their choice not his, who Ranma will marry. Nabiki after avoiding that dangerous path, suddenly notices the one who interrupted and 'saved' their lives so to speak.

"So, who are you then?" Nabiki asks looking at the fore-mentioned fox-boy. Who quickly smirked a foxy like smirk, before answering.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Ranma's older brother, and otherwise the 9-tailed fox." Sees the glances between him and Ranma. "No not blood related, so not really involved in this marriage thing, thank kami-sama, and the same age as Ranma at 16. And so far the only equal to Ranma's skill level as a martial artist, which is shockingly high." At this point Akane hn'ed before saying.

"Ha, I'm the best martial artist in Nerima. So don't think you can beat me." Naruto looks at her for a moment weirdly, before replying that he didn't think he could beat anyone till he had and to do otherwise was dishonour your opponent, and cause your ego to grow to big to maintain. This of course she took to be an insult to her and challenged Naruto to a fight, causing Ranma to burst out in laughter.

"ha ha, you think you can beat him, he he he, do you think you can even touch him, ha ha ha, I have trouble being able to touch let alone beat him, hee hee." This only caused Akane to get more angry and stomp out to the Dojo. Everyone quickly followed to witness this or to be in the fight.

"So, any rules you want to put down, or does the school name cover it." Naruto asked standing in front of Akane as she quickly was running out of patience, announced that they were no rules and that the match was started. Akane quickly, at least to her family charged at Naruto and cock her hand back to deliver a powerful punch, which Naruto simply step out of the way before sweeping her feet and grabbing her arm to throw her, which he did. Akane landed just at the wall before shaking her head and standing, and loudly shouting that she wasn't ready.

"So why did you attack then, Why announce the fight was started unless you were ready." Naruto asked grabbing the top of his nose and rolling his fingers. Standing back up straight and arms by his side said. "Then i will wait for you to ready yourself, When ever your ready we will continue." Akane of course just charged again and prepared to kick him in the side. Naruto simply leaned back a bit and the kick flowed pass, Akane was unprepared for this and became unbalanced, which Naruto took advantage of to just tap her on the back and send her to the floor. Naruto looked down, sighed and left. "This is quite a disappointment, your skills are lacking and your temper rules your thoughts. This fight is over, and will not start again till you have proved you have improved. Come Ranma lets show them a simple spar, as I was unable to in that fight." Naruto walked out of the Dojo with Ranma following getting geared up for the spar to come, as the early fight with his pop's never reached the levels of the spars between him and Naruto. The rest were quite shocked to say the least, Kasumi of course recovered first and headed indoors to start on the meal, Nabiki next as she picked up the fact that Naruto was going to be showing his skills just outside, and Akane and Soun were just shocked how easier she was beaten.

The only thing that came close to explain the fight she was watching was magic, yet she could tell nothing they were doing involved that, which meant that what she was watching was pure SKILL, and bloody hell did it blow what her younger sister could do out of the water, off the planet really, was the difference in skill, and this was a simple spar, not a fight, just light training. Nabiki was to say the least shocked at these two boys younger than her could do such things let alone easily. After awhile it became clear that Ranma statement earlier was true and that he was barely able to touch his older brother and only to have each move blocked. It also became clear that Naruto was either holding back a lot more than Ranma or has simply a larger stamina as he was breathing normally and wasn't sweating at all, Ranma on the other hand was starting to breath more deeply and had a light covering of sweat on his forehead and arms.

"FOOD." Kasumi called and interrupted the fight thus limiting Akane and Soun view of it to only a few minutes instead of Nabiki's half a hour. They all dash in to find that Naruto and Ranma helping to bring the last of the food in and setting the table for the meal. Noticing that Genma was awake, Soun quickly join him and started chatting in low tones with him. Cause Ranma was apparently to dry to eat as a glass of water was knocked over him, and changing him into a girl. This caused the Tendo's to freeze for a few seconds before remembering the talk and quickly started eating to save the food from the black hole of Genma.

After all was fed, and satisfied, well not Genma but who cares. The talks on how the engagement was to work was sorted out, Genma wanted Ranma engaged right there to Akane, Akane wanted nothing to do with him, Soun was between agreeing with Genma and fearing Nabiki's wraith, who wanted to wait for the shock of the curse to go away before deciding if he was worth it, Kasumi was agreed that it should wait till they knew each other, and thinking other thoughts one no knew if it was from killing everyone to what the next meal was going to be, so they avoided thinking to much about what Kasumi might be thinking, Ranma was unsure about the whole thing but family honour and all that, and Naruto was enjoying the moment and adding his only thought on the subject that its the ones involved choice not their parents, who quickly tried to discourage this but was quickly backed by Nabiki, thus shutting Soun up.

It eventually was agreed to completely ignore what ever Genma had to say and mostly do the opposite to follow the right track and that Naruto as a seemly uninvolved 3rd party was to be listened to minimum and to follow his advice at least some of the time, plus that the engagement was to be kept to all 3 daughters till they said they didn't want to marry Ranma, or that they did after Ranma had finished school so that it wasn't in the way. After showing the guest room to Ranma and Naruto they quickly fell asleep, till morning.

Waking at dawn as usual, Ranma and Naruto take a moment to glance at the surrounds before remembering the previous day, and then heading to the garden to practice, Naruto being the more mature and social of the 2 warns that they shouldn't make to much noise and to take it as a form of training to see how silent they could be while sparing at different levels. Ranma quickly agrees to the wisdom of this as normal, and quickly starting thinking of ways to minimise the noise, after a few hours of sparing they both settle down on the rocks by the pond to mediate and visit Kyuubi.

**"Ah your back again i see, Ranma. Anything specific you want to train in, or just talk." **Kyuubi asked them behind the tall metal bars. Naruto glances over to Ranma, but he seems to be messing with his charka again and trying to get it to work how he wants, it seems he still has problems with it after all this time. Heh 9 years and he still playing with it, which is properly why he makes a few techniques now and then.

"Nothing much really," glance round "thou changing the room could be useful for really mediating and experimenting, so how do we do that." Naruto replyies, slightly annoying at the lack of anything but 3 walls, a floor, a celling and the seal of Kyuubi.

**"HA, took you long enough to ask about that, it is a bit bare in here, hmm as its your mind we in, you should be able to change it at will, but as your got me as a permarment presence and Ranma over there coming in here every so often, it may take both of us or all 3 to in act a full change of how it looks."** Kyuubi lectured. Naruto glance round and then focused on a patch of floor half a meter away. Slowly materializing piece gathered and a chair formed. Laughing Naruto jumped into it and relaxed, before focusing on the floor, slowly a glowing circle of floor changed from stone tunnel to lush carpet, but stop after a few meters. getting up Naruto walked to the edge and tried again to get a much lessen result as only half a meter changed.

"I think i can effect everything but not all at once, so looks like i need your help to start with. Well the seal could really be different as a cell is more of a thing for evil things and you changed a lot, so, hmm mm, how about the seal as a collar or something to give you more free movement." Naruto said to Kyuubi, who started to look a bit more interested now that it involved him and more freedom, and quickly joined Naruto is imaging the seal as a collar not a cell. The metal bars started to twist and turn before twisting round each other and Kyuubi's neck, before settling in to look like a collar with a dark red colouring and a simple word for seal engraved onto a plate at the front. This of course drew the attention of Ranma who, liked the idea of a more face to face teacher instead of a face though steel bars to face one. But before they could continue, they heard Kasumi calling for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast and reminding Genma that the fight for food only lessen his amount not increased it, it turned out Genma had enrolled them both at the nearby school. Both secretly relieved that they didn't need to force him to do so, argued before getting ready and dressed for the day. Both wore a pair of pants that stopped a bit under the knee and was bandaged tight to they legs and slim silk shoes, the tops were only slightly the same as they were both Chinese silk shirts but Ranma's was a blue with a dragon, while Naruto's was a red with a fox. Naruto's bright blond hair was spiking up and had a small ponytail just to the shoulders, while Ranma's hair was a black with a pigtail that also reached his shoulders. Standing like that they could really have been brothers with the same eye colour and all. Nabiki quickly decided that leaving them to Akane to show the way to school was a bad idea as they both looks quite handsome and so got ready a little faster than normal and quickly pull them both outside and started the walk to the school. Only then after a few side glances at them both did she see something wrong with Naruto, one was his seemly thick belt, two was his ears which looked a bit too pointed, and three was his eyes, not the fact that they were blue or anything like that but something seemed odd about them.

"They are slitted, like a fox's, if you wondering." said a voice that startled her out of her musing, and so answered quite intelligently by saying.

"Huh."

"he he, my eyes, you were staring at them and properly trying to find what made them look off, and the answer is they are slitted." Naruto replied and turn his head a bit so his eyes were more clear to a side view, and indeed they were the pupils were almost the whole length of the iris.

"But, how, I mean that's fairly unusual." Nabiki stuttered a bit trying to get round the fact that a persons eyes could look like that.

"Unlike Ranma or Genma, I was in the spring a bit longer and tried to use some of my inner energy to help get out, this did two things, one of which is merging a bit of a fox with my non-cursed side, e.g. the eyes and ears. Two my cursed form is not that of a normal fox, but a more special one, e.g. size and the whole 9-tails bit." Naruto said as if stuff like this happens every day. But before she could question any more they arrived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the large crowd just past the gate, Naruto looked to Nabiki as Ranma jumped down from his position on the fence, but Nabiki seemly ignored the crowd so it wasn't an unusual event. Quickly catching up with Nabiki they found her sorting out bets for a coming fight apparently, seeing the two, she turned to them and asked if they want to bet, seeing the confused looks sporting they faces, explained how 'Kuno' had told everyone that the one to beat Akane would date her. Both boys looked a bit shocked that such a thing was happening here as a regular event, and thought it amazing stupid of the group to even believe something like that, let alone take part. Asking about past times, decided that interrupting Akane's fight was just going to get her mad and nothing else, so decided to let her fight it out herself. Of course that didn't stop them for talking to the crowd and telling them how idiotic they were for taking part, let alone believing that someone had the power to force someone to do something like that, course the amount of people to listen was not very high as they were quite stupid. Hearing Akane coming they started to charge their target while screaming out things like.

"DATE ME, AKANE", "I WON'T LET ANOTHER MAN BEAT YOU", "I'LL DO IT MYSELF".

A few minutes pass as multi-body's crashed into each other, the floor or the wall. Both boys on the edge of the fight look on as it rages one way or another, steadily becoming more clam as the numbers are reduced, till the last boy falls, and Akane is left slightly sweaty and breathing hard. Ranma rolls his eyes at the suppository high-level of martial arts here, and snorts before turning to the one who had just stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Course at this point they are entering the school completely ignoring the bokken wielding madman but still noticing that this is the person from the description they got from Nabiki who started it, for his own gain of course. He dashed in front of them to gain they attention, before asking how dare they walk next to Akane. Naruto glances at Akane back to Kuno, then leans to Ranma and whispers for him to get Akane to play along. Waiting enough time for Ranma to talk to Akane, replies.

"I'm Akane's Date" This of course was heard by everyone, who starting chatting about it, Akane who immediately started to denied it, Ranma who was still trying to get her to play along, and Kuno who instantly attacked shouting that he forbid it. Course this is what Naruto was waiting for. "But as per YOUR rules, I beat her, so thus I may date her. The only way to stop me would be to retake your statement that those who beat her may date her, otherwise you can do NOTHING." This made Kuno freeze as his brain tried to process the information just fed it, and instantly without thinking about it at all shouted.

"THEN I RENNOCE MY STATEMENT OF THOSE WHO BEAT AKANE TENDO MAY DATE HER, ha ha ha ha I have beaten you soundre-." But was unable to finish as was knocked-out by Ranma for insulting for brother.

"There, SO YOU ALL HEARD, THE BEAT TO DATE AKANE THING IS OVER." Naruto exclaimed before walking in and calling Ranma in to. Silence lasted for quite a while as everyone tried to come to terms with the strange boy who stop the morning fights and if he was actually dating Akane or not. Then the bell sounded and everyone rushed to get into school.

"we're got two new students, that have just come from China, so give a big 'Niaho' welcome." The teacher told the class, pointing at the two. "Well introduce yourself, I wont do it for you."

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this guys big brother, as he really needs one. ow hey." Naruto said before being elbowed in the side. Glaring at him, sighed before stepping back a bit. Ranma stepped up a bit before saying.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of anything goes marital arts, and damn do i need a shorter introduction." Naruto placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder and laughed a bit, before being told to sit down at an empty seat. So they sat in the middle near the window, Ranma being forced to NOT take the window seat by Naruto who want him to actually pay attention, Ranma grumbled a bit but sat down. So the lesson started, only to have Kuno blast though the door, leaving it hanging on the frame, and looking as if a strong wind will knock it down, enter said strong wind.

"FOUL BLACK MAGE -bonk- I fight on..." Unfortunately for Kuno the door fell onto him and knocked him out. Everyone glanced round before refocusing on Kuno, but the teacher would have none of that and so continued the lesson.

Lunch is a important meal to Naruto and Ranma and so they quick jumped out the window and before any could look out after them had disappeared. Course they didn't really, they just walked up the wall to the roof. Settling down to eat, Naruto and Ranma, talked about the day so far.

"Bloody hell is Kuno annoying, it would be worth it if he was any good but he's CRAP, I mean the DOOR knocked him out." Ranma exclaimed round the food in his month, which he had learned tasted quite good and he could take his time to eat it. Naruto chuckled but continued eating, glancing and sensing his surrounding ever so often. But his watchfulness didn't lessen the surprise when,

**"HA, humans are such weird people, oh and Ta Da I've finished the mental link, so now i can torture cough I mean train you whenever. Hmm, your finished your meal so now is a good time to start training you. I think weights are a good idea, so basic exercises first, we'll do more after school. WELL GET TO IT!!" **Course a demons version of weight training is to make the person to be training barely be able to move let alone do exercise, but with a steel will they both start their insane weight training. At the end of the lunch hour, 45 minutes spend training, they were tired but had adjusted a little to the weights and could walk seemly normally.

After lunch, the school saw the 2 walking quite slowly and very tensed up, no one knew why, and most shrugged it off. Course with Kuno's fast recovery, he AGAIN slammed, making sure that if the door did fall he wasn't near it, before facing back to Naruto, opening his huge month, drawing a breath, and getting knocked out again as Ranma returned from a toilet run. Ranma seemly ignored Kuno yet stepped on a few painful spots on his way to his seat.

But Kuno was not going to give up and was waiting outside the entrance to the school, for the two to exit after school, but due to his mindless devotion he started a hour before the end of school instead of a little closer to the end of school. So when Naruto and Ranma walked out trailed by Akane and Nabiki, who wanted to see a Kuno bashing close-up, they saw Kuno drenched from an earlier rainfall, bokken held high and a fixed stare at the doors. Only to find that he was only standing but was unconscious and unresponsive, so using some pens supplied by Nabiki started the normal drawing and name writing on him as he stood there unmoving. Quickly finished, they left to travel back to the Tendo's home. Arriving home they were witness to the fierce battle between Genma and Soun, but after a glance they quickly found that it was quite lame actually and was a simple game of go, involving lots of obvious cheating. Naruto and Ranma moved to the dojo while Akane and Nabiki got changed.

After a quick spar, and a few little exercises, Naruto and Ranma decided to go all out on their training and quickly went though a few difficult kata's and more active exercises, after 2 hours and lots of panting they squared off from each other and started a mid-level indoor spar. A hour later and a hour before dinner Ranma headed to the bath while Naruto went and got some spare clothes. Arriving back at the bath just to see Akane walk in, Naruto ran to the door, shouting for Akane to stop. Of course due to Ranmaverse laws, she didn't and Ranma stood up from the noise, a belief semi-covered nude stare contest later, Akane runs out and heads to the large stone ball in the garden shouting about perverts and drowning him in the bath. Naruto after checking in on Ranma and leaving the clothes behind, walks up and pulls the ball away from Akane.

"First: You walked in on him, Second: I tried to stop you but you didn't listen, lastly: Check if there is people in there BEFORE entering. Plus you going on about perverts is rich as the pervert is the one looking IN TO the bath, AND GET YOUR TEMPER UNDER CONTROL, you blow up at the most littlest of things, and in this situation YOU are in the wrong." Naruto then storms off looking for Ranma mumbling about sensory awareness.

"Well Akane, you going to listen, or continue going on about perverts, hmm" Nabiki jabbed at Akane before heading to her room to work on the finances. Kasumi patted her shoulder before saying,

"well, with more men in the house, Akane you need to be more careful around the bath." after saying her piece heading to the kitchen to finish the meal. Akane just stood there shaking, her mind trying to piece together what had happened, and sticking with the pervert theory, quickly blame the event on Ranma, and Naruto for turning her own sisters against her.

The dinner that day was a bit more quiet then normal as Akane was mad at the 2 boys, Naruto was disappointed in Akane, Ranma was hungry and Nabiki was thinking of bets for fights and possible photo selling. Course as Naruto hadn't changed in a while, Kasumi while leaning over to hand Ranma his rice bowl back knocked a glass over, while this could have been a chance event, the fact that said glass was at least 10 cm out of the way made that unlikely, but as this is Kasumi we're talking about it has to of been by chance, right? Naruto seeing the incoming water channelled some charka into the seal on the forearms of both arms, doing this powered the seal to shift his clothes into a sub-space pocket when hit with water, so instant clothes free 9-tailed fox. Mock glaring at Kasumi, before chuckling a little Naruto continue eating for a while till he noticed that the Tendo family was staring at him as if he was a ghost. Roll his eyes at them, Naruto asked,

"This there a problem, or something on my face?" Course this come out the fox's month in perfectly understandable Japanese, Kasumi as displayed the day before have a super-fast shock recovery rate and quick answered.

"Oh my, its just we didn't know you could talk in that form, Genma cant in panda form."

"hmm, oh its just the curse and non-curse form merged a bit, giving me my size, tails and speech. Plus I'm not sure if you noticed before in my non-cursed form, I have slitted eyes and pointy ears. This is due to using -" glance at Genma" - Ki while in the spring causing my non-curse form to be corrupted and my curse form to be at a more powerful level than normal." so saying he picked back up the chopsticks with his paw and his bowl with a tail before continuing to eat. Most to shocked to think of something to say, or those few used to it, restarted eating. After finishing their meal, thanking Kasumi, Ranma and Naruto retreated to their room to practice hand seals and charka control.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn breaks once again for Nerima, as two figures clash against each other in a battle for domination, as the sun peeks out from behind the nearby mountain and shines down on the town, the 2 figures are able to be made out, one with black hair and a blue dragon top, the other with blond hair with a red fox top. Suddenly the black haired one seems to gain the upper hand and knocks the other fighter into the pond below their feet, -splash-, As the black haired one lands, and leans over the pond, -splash-, A fox floats to the top then walks out, sniggering before turning and using the tails still wrapped round Ranma to drags him up and out of the pond. After receiving a fairly long glare, the fox glances round before walking out on to the water, and pushing a tail into the water. What happened next was strange to the tenth level, water raised up and around the fox before starting to spin, within a few a seconds the water was moving so fast that the inside was a blur. Ranma was sitting on the water and mediating, uncaring of the mass of water floating and spinning in front of him. Slowly at the very top of the semi-sphere of water another tail pushes out from the inside, twisting a little, winds seem to gather for a few moments at the tip of the tail before driving into the sphere and merging with it. The air cools and the water slowly freezes while still spinning, thin lines of ice form and slowly the numbers build up till the lines of ice almost touch, suddenly the tail flicks and the ice lines shot out in that direction, which happens to be Ranma. Just as they reach him, they burst into steam, leaving him completely untouched. That exercise done, the fox and girl move to a more open space before entering a stance and holding it for awhile, minutes tick by yet the two are completely motionless, entering the half-an-hour point the two launch themselves into motion and practice their skills. Slowly the sun reaching ever higher into the sky, the two stop.

"Breakfast" a voice calls, disrupting the houses moment of peace, the two family's crowd round the table and wait the few moments it takes for Kasumi to sit and gesture at the food, before they all start eating, the fox at the table is now dismissed as a normal thing, and conversation floats round the table, till most have finished. At the door Kasumi stands with a kettle and 4 bento's, waiting for her sisters and the younger guests to arrive to see them off, Course its at this moment they arrive, Ranma thanks Kasumi for the water and yesterday's meal, Akane and Nabiki grab a bento and exiting before shouting that they're leaving, the fox looks up at Kasumi smilies before shaking his head at the kettle.

"I prefer this form, so its ok, beside I'll most likely be splashed on the way. Plus I've a few tricks up my sleeves." Naruto says before shaking his paw at her at the mention of sleeves, this of course got a few giggles from Kasumi, before they both waved and walked off.

Quickly catching up with Ranma, who glanced at him for a moment, then said. "Hmm, if you going to stay in that form, best you use that Kage Henge (shadow transformation) of yours, after all its not everyday you see a talking 9-tailed fox is it." Naruto rolled his eyes, which had become almost habit, jumped up a bit reaching his front paws together and forming a few hand seals then focusing. -POP- a cloud of smoke bursts from the fox, before quickly blowing away to show, Naruto in his non-cursed form, clothed, cracking a few joints, checking his overall form, and hiding the 'belt' a bit more. Naruto turns to Ranma gesturing forward before breaking into a run, which Ranma quickly follows, cursing about head starts and the unfairness of it all.

"MY GOD, he's still alive, what is that guy made of, I mean he just KEEPS coming back." Ranma says to Naruto, a little freaked out by the boy standing tall in the middle of the courtyard in front of the school. Course the snot hanging by his nose messed up any image that he was going for. But as Kuno had said many many times the strike from the heavens is slow and swift. Of course not many actually LISTENED to what he said just the impression of what he was trying to get across. "So, what do we do, I mean I don't want to have to fight him everyday let alone 3 times like yesterday, it will just become so ANNOYING!" Ranma continued shaking his hands in an up and down motion, and hopping from foot to foot.

"Hmm, we could just sneak round him and watch for how long he stands there. He doesn't seem the type to actually think about his action, wait or the type to think at all." So the two brothers sneaked round to the side wall, hopped over it and walked in behind Kuno, who stood there staring out the entrance and not moving much. This display of just walking round Kuno sent many into laughing fits, and Nabiki into 'bet mode' who quickly started a bet to see just how long he would stand there and what he would say at the end.

Bing-Bong- As everyone left the classroom many looked out the window to see if Kuno was still there, of course he was, Naruto and Ranma looked to each other but shrugging and doing the disappearing jump trick like the day before.

"So, how long to you think he plans to stay there?" Ranma asked leaning over the edge enough to see Kuno. Naruto looked up from his meal for a second by answering.

"He doesn't PLAN anything, but he will most likely stay there all day till he sees us, then when he doesn't see us, will properly think he won or something, or hopefully, keep standing there each day till we confront him." Ranma hmm'ed before turning round and finishing his meal. quickly finishing, they both felt they body growing heavier and understanding why both stood and started their mid-day 45 minutes training.

After school saw Naruto, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki standing to one side and just in the entrance to the school, Kuno amazing enough was STILL standing there, STILL looking OUT from the school, but this time his foot was tapping the floor letting everyone know that yes he was awake. Turning round to see the 3 others, Naruto said, "Any fun idea's, or should we just leave him there." Naruto made sure to meaningfully glance at Nabiki at the 'fun idea's' part, who started to think, after a little while seemed to come up with quite a plan if her giggles were anything to go by, of course Nabiki whispered it to Akane who burst into a fit of laughter. Ranma looked questioningly at Naruto who shrugged, "Don't look at me, Nabiki's the one with the plan." so Ranma turns to look at Nabiki still questioningly. Nabiki chuckles at his clueless expression before choosing to enlighten him.

"You see what you must do is and there you have it" Nabiki says, whispering the part involving the plan. Ranma and Naruto chuckle a bit, before tilting their heads down to shadow their eyes and laughing evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

"WE'VE HOME" shouted Akane as she walked into the Tendo's living room. Kasumi replied politely before returning to doing the cooking, or cleaning. As the 4 settled down around the table, Nabiki's eyes gleamed as she stared at the two, she coughed a bit before starting.

"Ok, we know some things about you but not a lot, how about some BACKGROUND (AN: there you go, background) I mean first Naruto seems to be the older brother and yet is the same age, and he isn't related to you, so how did that happen."

FLASHBACK

Ranma was sitting there, looking at his dad a bit questioningly as his dad dug a pit. Of course he would of been digging it if the shovel was a bit shorter, but alas Ranma was too short to use it, so the job fell on Ganma's shoulders. Deep in the pit, all 2 meters of it, Ganma sweated, grunted and shovelled away, it was taking a lot longer than he thought it would but he wasn't going to stop just yet, err, WASNT GOING TO STOP. Ok so he was stopping for a break, only a brief one, around a hour later he started back up again.

By the end of the day he had finished his pit, filled with the cats he had stole- er- borrowed. Now all that was needed was his son wrapped in fish stuff and thrown in. Ganma wanting to check to see if all was ready, looked back into the manual and flipped thou while glancing at the pit, the cats, his son, and the fish stuff. Arriving at the last page, and reading it, laughed out loud. "HA, if only fools should do this type of training, then its perfect, hmm, mental unse- er unsta- err hmm oh I'm sure it doesn't matter." and so saying tossed the book back into his backpack.

"Err, Dad, are you sure this will make me a better martial artist. Cause them cats look a bit scary." His 'Dad' promptly smacked him round the back of the head.

"You're a martial artist right! Cats wont beat you will they! Your acting like a girl, scared of cats, phh, next your be scared of mice, NOW GET IN THERE." Ranma jumped -er- was pushed into the pit, and the cats attacked, or would of if the swirling black hole in time-and-space hadn't popped into being right there. The cats fearing some demon would come out, backed up a little, cause that's when a 6 year old fell out and landed on his bum, the cats decided at this point to cower at the back of the pit farthest away from the boy. This might of been explained by the sudden appearance, or the deadly bright blond hair, but it wasn't, it was the huge amount of red energy swirling round the child and projecting a image of a fox head with 9 streams of the red energy whipping round and lashing out at the sides of the pit. Detecting another presence the fox head turned to look at Ranma, who was still tied up and had an amazed look on his face, then the child's head turned to look at the boy, the first eye an amazing blue colour and the other a shockingly deep red slitted one. The two stared deep into the others eyes, deep into the others souls, and slowly an understanding was formed between the 2. Suddenly the fox head snapped to look up and saw a man, a fat man, a fat bald man, the cause of the boy's near mental scarring and insanity. The child seemed to simply disappear, that was until you starting to listen and then you could hear the impacts of fists, feet, and claws ripping into Ganma who didn't even have time to get into a stance but was only able to react to the impacts by being pushed back by them, slowly losing consciousness the last thing he saw was a child's fist zooming into his face, before he blacked out.

Ranma was quickly fetched from the pit and untied. Introducing themselves as Ranma heir to anything goes, and Naruto container of Kyuubi, when asked who Kyuubi was (1), Naruto relied that Kyuubi is a powerful being, who was sealed into him when he was born, course this was filled with pauses with unseeing eyes, followed by a loud 'NANI' (what) more unseeing eyes, then continuing. Finally Ranma asked what was with the 2 different eyes, Naruto replied that the tunnel-hole thingy had messed with his internal energy and had mixed his and Kyuubi's a lot more than normal, so both had a lot of their energy in his body and thus effected it, the seal prevented more than Kyuubi's energy to escape, so he was still fully in control just emotionally effected by Kyuubi (and so is Kyuubi affected by Naruto, so Kyuubi isn't EVIL, and may adopt a father-like attitude for both if Kyuubi is decided as male, if female then voter choice, gender can be voted too). So if Kyuubi is angry he is and so on. When Ranma asked how long he would continue to look like that, he was told a week tops, as the energy needed to be used or cycled though out his body then released.

Time skip

A week later Naruto was back to normal- err- for him anyway. Ganma was due to awake the next day, so at Kyuubi hinting, Naruto told Ranma about his mind-scape that due to Kyuubi being sealed in him was more solid and usable, plus due to it being Naruto's mind-scape he could slow time in it so they could do more in less normal time. Ranma was a bit cautious about it, till he learn that he could learn how to use the same energy as Naruto, cause not Kyuubi's, but still it would make him stronger and faster, and able to do some certain techniques that only them 2 would be able to do. Naruto slowly formed each hand-seal, course not being a ninja from his old world he didn't know that most of them weren't the normal human hand-seals. At the last one he formed a one-handed-seal, grabbed one of Ranma's hands and formed another hand-seal using Ranma's hand as the other part, the 2 blacked out, with Naruto still holding the hand-seal with Ranma's hand.

This being Naruto mind, Naruto was the first to awaken and looked round. He was in the middle of a round room, one way a tunnel merged with trees ending with what looked like a large house. The other tunnel on the opposite side merged with a cave and ending overlooking a vast valley with mountains looming over it. By this time Ranma had awoken and was also looking round, but Naruto interrupted his looking by grabbing his arm and pulling to the cave tunnel. Ranma was about to ask 'what the hell!' But Naruto beat him to it by saying that they were going to see Kyuubi.

TBC:- (i hope)

(AN: sorry about previous chapters, will be updated soon, and i like short chapters (writing them)

(1) - Naruto doesn't know Konoha's version of what happened as that is told at the ninja school, which he was not going to yet. Kyuubi doesn't have a gender yet, don't know which way to go, sorry if i wrote kyuubi as male or female in early chapters if i have then will continue using that gender. Naruto is more mature than a normal 6 year-old, as he was living on his own for awhile.

People have said that Ranma would be farther along in martial artist than Naruto, First Naruto has large stamina and healing rate, so able to do more for longer and recover sooner. Second Ranma may of started a year or two earlier but most of the training is conditioning for speed and strength, after all running from wolfs will not teach you how to punch, etc. Third Ganma is too much of a better fighter than Ranma and so the spars are more conditioning than form training (e.g. Gemna beats down Ranma). Naruto will have Ranma as a equal sparring partner as both like to jump about a lot, and Naruto healing and stamina will make up for Ranma's few years of Condition training.

Vote for Kyuubi's gender.

If female what their relationships turn out as e.g. Mother-like, lover, etc etc. (for both Naruto and Ranma, ie lover for Ranma and mother for Naruto... much easier if Kyuubi is male, but could have Ranma and female Kyuubi together if really wanted.)


End file.
